Already Gone
by deductivereasoning
Summary: A songfic to "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. How Edward felt when he already left Bella. One-shot! First fanfic - R&R!


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

We all know that the All I Ever Wanted by Kelly Clarkson was not out when New Moon was published. But there is a song on the album which I thought was suitable for Edward and Bella. Please bear with me, and assume that it was released when New Moon was out.

**EPOV**

It's been an agonizing five months since I left Bella.

I've been trying so hard, just to get through each second. I kept myself locked up in my room, and keep having flashbacks of the times we were together. I only let myself out when I needed to hunt.

I revved up the Volvo's engine, and turned on the radio. The radio was on FM station 99.9. Alice must have used my car not too long ago. I reached for the knob, and then came the classical music station.

Claire de Lune.

Thoughts about Bella washed onto me, like a wave. I had to get her out of my mind. I switched back to 99.9. A Kelly Clarkson song came up.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Images of Bella overflowed my mind. I started dry-sobbing, everything I did related to her. I decided to listen, for we could relate to the lyrics. I was a vampire, she was a human. We were never meant for each other.

_Even with our fists held high  
It never would have worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die_

Nothing between us could have been possible. I had to constantly control myself, one small touch from me can shatter her bones into a million pieces.

_I didn't want us to burn out, I_

_Didn't come here to hold you now I can't stop_

I didn't want her to forget me, yet she had to. But knowing her, she would be thinking of me every second of the day. She was forbidden to remember, terrified to forget. **(AN: Sorry, I loved that line!)**

_I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road, someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on _

_So I'm already gone_

It didn't matter. She had to move on. Loving a vampire was too dangerous. She had to move on, love someone else. Though I would have never stopped loving her.

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

I left her, but I knew humans had horrible memories. They would be lost when they were as young as forty. Bella will find another, after all, humans always change their minds right?

_Started with a perfect kiss then,  
We could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect could never keep this love alive_

The kiss in the meadow was amazing. But just seconds after, I felt something. I knew I couldn't possibly be with Bella forever. Our time together were great, but someday, she would get hurt from such close contact with us, the vampires.

_You know that I love you so, I_

_Love you so much to let you go_

I loved her more than anything else in this world. And I love her so much, that I wanted her to move on.

_I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road, someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on _

_So I'm already gone_

Because a vampire and a human couldn't be together without one breaking the other.

_Already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

I left before she knew it. Our break-up was just minutes long, but every single detail of it was etched into my memory permanently. I heard her fall down, but I continued running. I felt the urge to run back to her, to pick her up. It felt wrong just leave Bella on the floor, but I wanted her to move on.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

She promised me she wouldn't do anything stupid. What else could I do from preventing her to do reckless things? That's when it hit me. Did Victoria hunt her down yet? Did Victoria kill her yet? Did Laurent dare put a finger on her? Dammit, I had to hunt now, and start tracking both of them.

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

She promised me she wouldn't do anything wrong. She promised.

_I love you Isabella. I love you more than anything else in this world. Please keep your promise._

She promised she wouldn't be reckless. I promised I'll leave her alone.

But it was just too hard to leave her by herself. Danger was lurking in every corner, and the magnetic pull between us was just too strong.

I knew it wouldn't take long for me to get on a plane, and see Bella again.


End file.
